Contact PD/PI: Nelson, David R Abstract: UF Clinical and Translational Science Award: Overall The mission of the UF CTSI is to improve human health by accelerating the translation of scientific discoveries and the implementation of evidence-based best practices for the diagnosis, treatment, prevention and cure of human disease. The CTSI will pursue four overarching strategic goals to advance its vision, each with related initiatives and milestones. Strategic Goal 1: Chart new pathways for developing the translational workforce. The CTSI is reshaping the pathways and support mechanisms for translational research careers through its novel interdisciplinary, competency-based training and professional development programs; partnerships with communities and historically black colleges and universities to enhance diversity; and unique team science learning opportunities and environments that bring together all disciplines and health professions to enrich the translational workforce at UF and across the CTSA network. Strategic Goal 2: Embed translational science throughout UF?s learning health system to support a continuous cycle of inquiry, innovation, and implementation. The CTSI has developed transformative infrastructure and translational science programs that integrate UF?s clinical and research enterprises to form a cohesive learning health system. The CTSI and UF Health will build on a strong translational science base to develop advanced data capabilities and an outstanding environment for work at the intersection of research and patient care, expand high-impact pilot programs to transform discovery and the translation of research to diverse health care settings, and continue to pioneer the clinical implementation of molecular medicine. Strategic Goal 3: Expand statewide collaborations and opportunities to advance a participant-centered research agenda that reflects the health priorities and diversity of Florida?s 19.9M people. The CTSI and its community research partner, Florida State University, have developed statewide programs and collaborations with a vision of ensuring all Floridians have a voice and opportunity to participate in research ? including community members, patients, caregivers, clinicians, policymakers, payers, and other stakeholders. The CTSI will work with its partners to integrate and expand statewide research infrastructure and collaborations to better engage and serve Florida's communities through translational science, and to develop Florida as a model, partner, and destination for studying and addressing the health care needs of a more diverse and older US population. Strategic Goal 4: Accelerate the collective impact of the CTSA network. The CTSI will collaborate with other CTSA hubs in the multi-directional development, evaluation, dissemination, and implementation of new methods and processes for improving the quality and efficiency of translational research. The CTSI will accomplish this through its strengths in multisite study support, the methods and practice of recruitment and retention of special populations, and novel clinical metabolomics and network science programs. Project Summary/Abstract Page 303 Contact PD/PI: Nelson, David R